The invention concerns vehicle door handles.
Such a handle includes a manual operating member accessible from outside the vehicle. This member is connected to a mechanism such that maneuvering the member generates traction on a cable inside the door that actuates a downstream mechanism for unlocking the door for it to be opened. Relevant here is the part of the handle situated upstream of the cable.
When a handle is developed, an attempt is made to impart the greatest possible travel to the cable to facilitate the operation of the opening mechanism. However, there is simultaneously the aim to reduce as much as possible the amplitude of the movement of the manual operating member. These two aims are a priori incompatible.
What is more, diverse constraints weigh on the design of the handle. Thus it happens that the movement of the cable must take place in the vertical direction whereas the orientation of the handle is horizontal. There is also the aim to reduce the overall size of the handle.
This being so, handles are known provided with a lever actuated by the operating member that in turn actuates the cable. However, this type of handle makes it particularly difficult to reconcile a long travel of the cable and a small amplitude of the movement of the manual operating member without an exaggerated increase in the load associated with the latter member.
Another solution has been proposed in the document WO 2010/037622 in which the operating member actuates not one but two levers respectively connected to the cable and to its sheath. When one lever pulls on the cable, the other pushes on the sheath, which increases the amplitude of the movement of the cable relative to the sheath. However, the movement of the sheath during the movement of the handle generates noise because of its sliding against the door panel.